This specification relates to streaming graph computations in a distributed processing system.
Distributed processing systems are systems that include multiple data processors that can be assigned to perform various tasks, or processes. They may include, for example, thousands of data processors that are each capable of performing a number of different processes. Distributed processing systems may be used for processing large volume of data and/or for processing continuous streams of data. A graph computation, e.g., a process performed on a dataset that is represented in a graph, is one example task that may be performed using a distributed processing system.